1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of caulking products, particularly those for use in bridging a gap between two surfaces which are to be caulked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caulking is a water-based latex or silicone-based material which is widely used to provide a seal between two surfaces which are typically perpendicular to each other, such as where the side of a bathtub meets the floor or a cabinet meets the wall. An L-shaped corner is formed where the two surfaces intersect, and caulking is applied along the length of the corner. Caulking is usually supplied in an air-tight tube which, when squeezed, expels a bead of material with a toothpaste-like, easily malleable consistency. The bead is directed and pressed into the corner and allowed to dry. The caulking hardens as it dries to form a seal between the two surfaces.
A problem can occur, however, when one or both of the surfaces to be caulked is uneven, so that gaps appear along the corner formed by the two surfaces. A bathroom or kitchen countertop provides a good example: a countertop typically has a "backsplash", a vertical section of countertop material usually about 10 to 15 cm (3.94" to 5.91") high and about 2.5 cm (0.98") wide which runs the length of the countertop along its edge. A backsplash is positioned against a wall when the countertop is installed and caulking is applied in the L-shaped corner formed by the wall and the top of the backsplash. If the wall and the back of the backsplash are parallel to each other, there will be little to no gap between the top of the backsplash and the wall, and caulking can be applied directly in the corner formed between them. However, the average house does not have perfectly flat walls, and considerably wide gaps can occur in areas along the typically 8-12 foot long intersection between wall and backsplash. Gaps of more than about 0.32 cm (1/8") are generally too wide to be bridged by the bead of caulk, which falls between the backsplash and the wall. Repeated attempts to bridge such a gap usually result in a considerable amount of lost caulking and unsightly lumps in the seal that might eventually be created.
A need exists for a way to fill a gap between two surfaces so that it may be caulked.